Prologue/SG-1 mission
(Planet surface) Explosions erupts as SG-1 is having a running fire fight with a squad of Bajoran haters, O'Neill hits five of their pursuers. KEEP GOING LET'S GET BACK TO THE BEAM OUT POINT General O'Neill says as he looks at the team. As Daniel fires his phaser at a squad of Bajoran haters. Sir the shuttle's been destroyed we're trapped General Carter says as she fires her compression phaser rifle. Vala is shot in the leg by a Cardassian rifle, Typhuss sees her holding her leg wound. We are not trapped, Sam says Typhuss as he looks at Samantha. Kira to Intrepid, five to beam up says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. Sir we've lost transporters we are jumping out of here we contacted the Helena she's on her way sorry sir Commander Madden says on Typhuss's combadge. Understood Commander Madden, Kira out says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge two times to turn it off. As the fire fight gets worse a hooded figure appears behind the treeline and shoots Typhuss with a strange weapon, Sam runs to his side and starts to treat him, as the hood figure aims at Sam, Daniel fires his phaser and causes her to drop the weapon. He'll need medical attention sir General Carter says as she looks at O'Neill. Just as it was about to get worse several volleys of torpedoes come out of nowhere as the Helena appears above SG-1 and beams them up and heads back into deep space and jumps to warp. (Deck 5, sickbay) Doctor Tanner and her medical team treats Typhuss's wounds as Sam, Jack and Daniel are waiting for the results, as Captain Core walks in. We should be at Earth in a few minutes, how is the Admiral Captain Core says as she looks at the surgical bay. They've been working on him for an hour now Daniel says as he looks at them treating Typhuss. (SGC, infirmary) Typhuss wakes up with bandages around his eyes, when Kira wakes up and sees he's awake. Hey, hey easy sweetie you took a bad hit Kira says as she looks at him. Doctor Lam, I can't see, I'm blind says Typhuss as he sees only the dark. Do you remember the fire fight? Doctor Lam says as she scans his eyes with the medical tricorder. Yes, one of our attackers had a strange looking weapon and then the person fired at me with it says Typhuss as he is lying in bed. Contact Barbara Gordon, Doctor Lam, I will need someone to help me while I am like this says Typhuss as he is in bed. Typhuss Carolyn can treat this you just need to give her time to find a cure Kira says as she looks at her husband. Carolyn, please do what I ask, contact Barbara Gordon says Typhuss as he is lying in bed. Sir, she isn't a doctor Doctor Lam says as she looks at the Admiral. That's not what I meant, I want her to help me not you, that's what I meant, now please contact her, that's an order says Typhuss as he is lying in bed. Barbra is being escorted by a security guard. Hello old friend Barbara says as she looks at Typhuss. Hello Barbara, I have lost my eyesight temporarily and I need you to help me says Typhuss as he is lying in bed. We don't know if it is temporary or forever Doctor Lam says as she looks at the Admiral. I hope its temporary and not forever says Typhuss as he is in bed. Doctor Lam runs more scans on Typhuss's eyes, when the com activates. SG-1 report to the briefing room an officer says over the com.